


Rain

by Knightsky_line



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, BokuAka Week, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto - Freeform, College, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, I'm Sorry, I’m sorry about this, Kuroo Tetsurou mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Rushed, Sad, akaashi - Freeform, bokuaka angst, mostly angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightsky_line/pseuds/Knightsky_line
Summary: Akaashi did not like the rain. There was no specific reason why it just gave him an off putting sort of feeling.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If there are any mistakes!! 
> 
> And Yes this has Angst and for that I am sorry.
> 
> If you like the story, comment down below and tell me what you think.

8:00am

Bokuto-San, time to wake up. 

Akaashi? Bokuto asked, waking from his slumber with a yawn. 

Right here Bokuto-San, it’s morning you need to wake up now. 

Ok, I’ll get up in five minutes. Bokuto said pulling akaashi down into a snuggle. 

It was finally the weekend and both men had the day off so akaashi aloud Bokuto’s laziness. 

After about an hour had passed both boys got up and took a shower together. 

9:00am

What do you want for breakfast today? Akaashi asked, walking towards the fridge.

Pancakes!! Bokuto exclaimed excitedly all drowsiness from the morning now washed away

As Akaashi made the pancakes bokuto stared out the window seemingly intransed with the sky above. 

Hey Akashi, I think it might rain today!

Well then I guess today will be spent inside today.

It was no secret that bokuto loved the rain while akaashi did not. He had no special reason for not liking it, it just gave him an off putting sort of feeling. 

When the pancakes were done, they ate in a comfortable silence with the only noises being the clashing of utensils at times. 

After eating both men snuggled up on the couch watching old movies.

It had been so far a perfect morning for akaashi. 

12:00pm

Bokuto and Akaashi had laid back down,   
Akaashi laying on Bokuto's chest and Bokuto playing with Akaashi’s hair. 

All Was peaceful until the thunder started.   
If there had to be a reason Akaashi didn’t like rain this would be it. 

It seemed like every time it rained thunder would follow. 

Akaashi flinched with the first boom and bokuto wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist noticing that he had started to shake. 

After doing so Akaashi calmed down a bit but not enough to where his shaking would stop.

Eventually the thunder stopped, which also stopped akaashi’s panic. 

They spent another few hours cuddling, skipping lunch in the process.

The rain never ceased even though the thunder had long since past. 

6:00pm

It was time to make dinner. 

Dinner was always a fun occasion for the two lovebirds. 

Unlike with breakfast or lunch, which akaashi made alone. Bokuto would help with dinner. 

Dinner tonight was vegetable soup. 

With Akaashi cutting up vegetables and bokuto opening cans and putting cut up vegetables in a pot it was over quickly. 

Dinner had always been fun to make together, it was Bokuto’s favorite thing to do with akaashi that involved food. 

After it was done they ate quietly, just enjoying the food and each other’s company.

After finishing dinner, Akaashi cleaned up as bokuto left to start a bath. 

Out of nowhere the rain picked up outside and thunder began to boom all around. 

Akaashi fell to the floor tightly covering up his ears in an attempt to block out the sound. 

The thunder soon ceased and he calmed down. 

After taking a deep breath he got up, heading to the bathroom where Bokuto had gone only moments before. 

Bokuto-San? Akaashi called, receiving no reply. 

As Akaashi entered the bathroom he looked around finding that the bathroom was empty and bokuto was nowhere to be found. 

He left the bathroom and headed to the bedroom in search of his missing boyfriend.

As he reached the bedroom he walked in only to find that it too was in fact empty. 

He immediately left his bedroom and headed to the living room searching and calling for Bokuto. 

After searching the apartment with no sign of Bokuto, he went back to his room to get his phone to try and get a hold of his missing boyfriend.

When he reached for his phone it suddenly dinged with a message from one of his friends. 

After reading it Akaashi collapsed to the floor sobbing. 

*The Message*

Kuroo: Hey, Akashi. Are you Doing Ok? I Know Ever Since The Accident You’ve Had a Problem With Storms. Listen I Know You Don’t Want To Hear This But It’s Been a Year, You Need To Let Him Go. 

Suddenly Akkashi’s world seemed to collapse under him and all the oppressed memories he didn’t want to accept came flowing back in. 

Bokuto Koutarou had died exactly 1 year prior in a car accident, he and Akaashi had been out on a walk when it started to rain and eventually storm. 

When they reached a crosswalk, Akaashi had moved into the road and because of the rain had failed to notice an incoming car which hadn’t had its lights on. 

Bokuto had run forward pushing Akaashi out of the way and ended up being hit himself. 

That accident had taken Bokuto’s life away leaving Akaashi with nothing but a fear of thunder and bad memories to deal with.

Akaashi could not handle all of the stress alone and eventually started imagining that Bokuto was still there. 

But it all stopped with one message. 

That night was spent in tears before finally passing out from the exhaustion of crying all night. 

In truth rain actually used to be Akaashi’s favorite thing but after the accident it was nothing more than a trigger for bad memories. 

*4 Years After Finally Letting Go Of Bokuto*  
. 

Life went on, Akaashi having finished college was now working as a veterinarian. he even got to take care of a wounded owl that looked a lot like Bokuto.

Some nights were hard for Akaashi, like when the thunder was so loud it seemed like it would swallow him whole.

But he made it through somehow, and although he didn’t have bokuto with him he knew they’d meet again. 

And when that finally did happen maybe Akaashi would learn to love the rain again.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I’m So Sorry For This and Yes I Was Crying While Making This! And No Not All My Future Stories Will Just Angst. I’ve Just Been a Bit Down Lately.


End file.
